Ahmad Rashad
Ahmad Rashad (born Robert Earl Moore on February 19,1949) is an American Sportscaster/Analyst and former professional football player at Wide Reciever in the NFL from 1972-1982. Biography Conversion and football career In 1972, Moore converted to Islam and changed his name to Rashād, which means "Admirable One Led To Truth". His last name comes from his mentor in St. Louis Rashad Khalifa. There are at least three players in the NFL that were named after him, Ahman Rashad Green, running back for the Houston Texans, Ahmad Rashad Merritt, wide receiver for the Arizona Cardinals, and Ahmard Rashad Hall, fullback for the Tennessee Titans. Orlando Magic NBA basketball player Rashard Lewis was also named after Rashad. Rashād eventually graduated from the University of Oregon, where he played wide receiver as a sophomore in 1969; then was moved to running back where he was an All-American in 1971—playing with quarterback Dan Fouts. Rashād was named to the College Football Hall of Fame on May 9, 2007. College Football Hall of Fame During his pro football career, Rashād caught 495 passes for 6831 yards and 44 touchdowns, while also rushing for 52 yards. The standout catch of his career came in a December 1980 game against the Cleveland Browns. Vikings quarterback Tommy Kramer threw a Hail Mary pass to Rashād that resulted in a come-from-behind 28-23 victory and a Central Division title for the Vikings. This became known as the Miracle Catch. Rashād also has the distinction of the longest play from scrimmage that didn't score a touchdown: 98 yards in a 1972 game against the Rams. Ironically, Rashād replaced the same receiver, John Gilliam, in both St. Louis and Minnesota. Broadcasting and television career After his football career, he covered NFL and NBA televised contests as a studio anchor and game reporter for NBC and ABC, as well as hosting NBA Inside Stuff. He also has hosted the video-clip show Real TV, the reality show Celebrity Mole, the game show Caesar's Challenge along with co-host Dan Doherty, and NBA Access with Ahmad Rashad on the ABC network. Rashād has also guest starred on several TV shows, mainly ones that starred his then wife Phylicia. He used to interview long-time friend Michael Jordan frequently while he was at NBC. Rumored NBA career There is video footage of Rashad sinking a basket in a real NBA game as a member of the Philadelphia 76ers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbl8l7CBQ58 The context surrounding his appearance is unknown, but he is seen bragging jestfully regarding his status as the only player in NBA history to shoot 100% for his career (implying this was his one and only appearance in an NBA game).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbl8l7CBQ58 It has been theorized Rashad participated in only one preseason game for the Sixers, possibly as a celebrity detail.http://neswsports.com/2008/12/21/ahmad-rashad-played-basketball-for-the-76ers-what-video/ Reliable pro basketball databases do not identify Rashad as a former NBA player.http://www.basketballreference.com/players/playerlist.htm?lt=r Family life Rashād has been married four times and divorced three. In 1969, he married his first wife Deidre Waters. They had a daughter, Keva, born in 1970. In 1976, he married his second wife, Matilda Johnson. They had two children, daughter Mayisha (born in 1976) and son Ahmad Jr. (born in 1978). They divorced in 1979. In 1985, Rashād married Cosby Show actress Phylicia Ayers-Allen, to whom he proposed on national television during the pregame show of NBC's broadcast of the Thanksgiving Day football game between the Detroit Lions and the New York Jets.Sportscaster Ahmad Rashad Scores with a Televised Proposal to Cosby's Phylicia Ayers-Allen -- People magazine, December 16, 1985 It was a third marriage for both. Unlike many actresses, she adopted his surname shortly after the wedding, and still uses the name "Phylicia Rashād" professionally to this day. Out of this marriage, he gained a stepson Billy Bowles (born 1973). After a year of marriage, Ahmad and Phylicia had a daughter, Condola Phylea Rashād (named after his mother). After nearly sixteen years of marriage, Ahmad and Phylicia divorced in 2001. In 2007, Rashād wed his fourth wife, Sale Johnson, the ex-wife of Johnson & Johnson billionaire Woody Johnson. He has gained a stepdaughter from this marriage.He's Rich BEEYOTCH!! Ahmad Rashad Marries Billionaire Socialite - MediaTakeOut.com 2008 Gallery Ahmad Rashad.jpg References External links * *Ahmad Rashad, Executive Producer, NBA Inside Stuff *College Football Hall of Fame - 2007 - Ahmad Rashad - (Bobby Moore) *1972 NFL Draft - from the Pro Football Hall of Fame *TV acres.com - 1985 marriage *NFL Stats - Career NFL Statistics Category:Misc.